everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Why Greystoke Jr. is candidate for delection? I did everything i can for make the page as more complete as possible. My page was stealed someone remplaced him without permission and remplace him by Florian Bardondon ~~Solonor1987~~ I'm agree with the Commoners page's deletion. It should have been a category page, but something gone wrong. I'll try again. 03:04, December 26, 2014 (UTC)03:04, December 26, 2014 (UTC)03:04, December 26, 2014 (UTC)03:04, December 26, 2014 (UTC)03:04, December 26, 2014 (UTC)03:04, December 26, 2014 (UTC)03:04, December 26, 2014 (UTC)03:04, December 26, 2014 (UTC)03:04, December 26, 2014 (UTC)03:04, December 26, 2014 (UTC)03:04, December 26, 2014 (UTC)03:04, December 26, 2014 (UTC)03:04, December 26, 2014 (UTC)03:04, December 26, 2014 (UTC)03:04, December 26, 2014 (UTC)03:04, December 26, 2014 (UTC)~~ Sierra Ella is one of my OCs and she's being deleted. I know I haven't been on is forever, but I've been thinking about what to add. Please don't delete her! plz don't delete grace bean btw why? Ok Bellatrix is fixed. She is the Daughter of Dragons. And It would be nice if someone could help I want to add catigories but I'm not getting how to. Sabineforce (talk) 23:21, May 14, 2015 (UTC) I hate my Lacey ice queen a lot Guys this is It Many of the characters as deletion candidates are PARODIES. They clearly state that they are no to be taken seriously. I'm defending all of the parody makers of this wiki. 21:44, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Anonymous Many of the characters as deletion candidates are PARODIES. They clearly state that they are no to be taken seriously. I'm defending all of the parody makers of this wiki. 21:45, October 22, 2015 (UTC) I was going to change her ways, I am sorry! I just so many other pages like this I thought it was okay! I didn't even noticed they were candidates for deletion! If you give me the chance I promise to change her! Honestly! It was a parody OC! ������������������������ This is truly Jewel Hook! �� Excuse Me. I'm JanaLoveFlora, just changed my name. Wondering why my character Glace Snow was a candidate? I tried my best to make her. Thank you. TheGirlBehindYou (talk) 11:55, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Ace Tom and Holland are three charaters i want to delete because Ace i don,t need him and the two others its because i do not know what to do with them.~~Solonor1987~~ Shadow's Pages: I have some old category pages to delete, and also a page Blake Von Dark/Relationships. Categories to delete: * Category:Cloudspirit14's OCs * Category:ShadowSpirit020's OCs ShadowSpirit020 henry and my other pages dat r candidates, but i worked hard to create them, first the images kept getting deleted, but admin team should have contacted, and second the reson i had so mant accounts is because i forgot my password, please forgive me, im sorry, now im on my knees please spare this poor indian man, please i want my page and images to get back up, 1,00 tousand appologies.Larry the frog (talk) 08:22, July 25, 2019 (UTC)